Forget Me Not
by b a y o - b a y o
Summary: [ roxette ] She was alone again, that evening. She was alone, sitting on the edge of the Clocktower, where everyone she loved would always sit together and eat. But today, she had strange company. [ oneshot ]


* * *

"_Promise me you won't…"_

**.. forget _me_ n o t ..  
**_(khii)_

♥

**r**o_x_as && **o**l_e_tt_e_

"… _forget."_

* * *

Her legs swung back and forth as they dangled off the ledge, a pair of brilliant emerald eyes gazing into the multi-colored sunset. There was always something she loved about this view – something about this beautiful, daily scenery that clicked a distant switch in the back of her mind. Usually, every early evening she would sit here with Hayner and Pence, chowing down on sea-salt ice cream and talking about the future. Talking about how they'd be here forever, together, always faithfully staring out to the setting sun.

But they weren't here, again.

Hayner got a new job from a close local in town and had to stay true to that; and Pence was on an outing with his parents for the weekend. At first, she didn't want to come. Nobody else was coming – she'd be all alone. All alone, with her pretty eyes carrying a blank glint as they stared out into the scenery that she loved so much. _"Aww, I'll be fine – I wouldn't miss the sunset for the world!"_ Closing her eyes, she remembered the words that she had beamed to her two best friends.

"_But Olette, you'll make me feel bad if you go by yourself…"_

"_Yeah, don't try to make us feel better with that false, perky personality of yours!"_

It had been two days since that conversation, and Olette had been coming to the clock tower by herself to watch the sun sink. She would always have her ice cream clutched in her hand, but it would melt before she could eat it; she would laugh, but she wouldn't know why; she would talk, but no one would answer. Maybe she was becoming paranoid; loneliness wasn't the only thing that was bothering her right now.

She had been feeling quite unnaturally empty, lately.

And not just because of Hayner and Pence – she saw them every single day. It was a routine that never failed. They were her best friends – she loved them more than anyone in the whole world. "Yeah, I love them… Hayner, Pence, and…" her soft, sad voice drifted off as her eyes dully watched the sugary substance in her hands liquefy. That was what was bothering her. The drifting 'and' at the end of every sentence mentioning her friends, the coordinating conjunction that added a whole new life, a whole new meaning to the phrase. The coordinating conjunction that didn't hold a subject – an _incomplete_ sentence.

"I… I can't remember," she whispered, blinking back tears. She realized that she'd forgotten about someone who was also important to her; someone very, very dear to her. Maybe even more than Hayner and Pence, if that was possible. How could she forget about someone as important as that? What kind of person was she if she couldn't remember someone she also loved? Olette would always cry after another evening of unsuccessful remembrance; she would try and try, time after time, sunset after sunset, but no name lighted in her mind. Nothing at all.

It was like it existed… but it didn't.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed quietly, her knees lifting to hide her face. Her thin arms wrapped around them, and she was careful not to accidentally touch herself with the dripping ice cream. Not that it mattered, anyway. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I forgot you…"

"Hey… are you alright?"

She didn't even lift her head at the voice. Olette was always the polite, well-mannered one of the group. Was the fact that she had a problem affected even her proper greetings? Instead, she remained silent, her sobs diminishing to quite sniffles. "I-I… I just… I d-don't know." Lifting her head, the young brunette rested her chin on her knees and stared out at the sunset again. Tear stains streaked her cheeks, and she refused to turn the person; not even when he plopped down beside her. "I… I just c-came to watch the sunset."

"… It's a pretty sunset, isn't it?"

Surprised, Olette turned to face the boy. The side of his face reflected in her wide green eyes, and she had to stop herself from gasping. Spiky blonde hair – ocean blue eyes – gentle smile; he seemed so familiar to her, but she didn't know him at all. As he turned to her, her emerald optics glittered briefly and she turned away, flushed. "Yes… yes, it is."

She heard the blonde stranger sigh and turn back, one leg dangling off the edge while his other was folded up. "So why are you out here all alone? Sunsets are supposed to be watched with someone, you know," he asked, a curious tone in his sweet voice. A voice as sweet as candy.

"My friends couldn't make it," Olette replied faintly, "but I love watching this sunset… I've seen it so many times before in the past, but I can't get enough of it. We used to watch it all the time, sitting here and eating, talking about everything… all of us. Me, Hayner, Pence, and…" And there it was again. The drifting 'and' at the end. "I… I can't remember the other person," she admitted shamefully, head drooping and her bangs eliminating her face from view.

"You can't remember?" the other asked quizzically, lips tilting. "What did they look like?"

Olette pondered that question. "I… don't remember that, either. It was like they left, and took my memories of them away, too."

"That stinks," the brunette thought she heard an unnamable tone in his voice as he nodded, and suddenly turned to her. "You want me to help you remember?" He asked a little blatantly, a blank expression on his face.

She turned to him with surprise, "But how—" A pair of soft lips descended on her own, and her eyes widened, forgetting that her sentence was interrupted.

The brunette felt her face grow pink with heat as the blonde's hand stroked the back of her long hair. "Don't forget me, Olette," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips.

Her eyes closed for a brief moment; and when she opened them again, she was staring at nothing. Nothing but air. "What…?" her mouth hung slightly agape at the sight – or, the no sight. The image of the kind, gentle boy had disappeared – vanished, as if he were never there. Her slender fingers shakily rose to trace the outline of her lips, them tingling at the touch, and she turned back to the sunset. The ice cream was still clutched in her hand, and she slowly raised it to her mouth.

At the taste of the ice cream, everything just seemed to flow normally again.

"Yeah, I love them. Hayner, Pence, and…" she paused to bite off a bit of the creamy blue treat.

"… and Roxas."

**&fin.**

* * *

Whoa, totally random, I know. xx I just wanted to drabble up some Roxas/Olette fic right before I went to bed. xDD They're a cute couple, in my opinion.

Anyway, please review – and excuse the messiness and illogicalness of this thing. I wrote it at 1AM… excuse me. :P


End file.
